


want it

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo and tsukki get it on in a storage cupboard, that's literally it</p>
            </blockquote>





	want it

**Author's Note:**

> it is 4:30 am and i don't know what im doing with my life  
> i literally wrote this fic in an hour so please be nice to me okay im very sleep deprived

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Tsukishima says as Kuroo drags him into the supply closet. “The next practice match is in twenty minutes.”

“Tsukki, are you underestimating my skills?” Kuroo asks, sly smirk spread across his face as usual. Tsukishima scoffs at his tone and tugs his wrist out of Kuroo’s grasp, before crossing his arms over his chest.

“What skills?” he shoots back, eyebrow raised at Kuroo’s self-confidence. At his words, Kuroo’s hands come up to clasp at his chest before he makes a ridiculous wailing noise.

“So cold Tsukki, and I here I was thinking you’d like a little bit of fun between matches.” Kuroo lets out a big sigh, being as dramatic as usual and Tsukishima can’t help the small quirk of a smile that appears on his face. “I guess I’ll just leave you too it.”

Tsukishima knows what Kuroo’s trying to do, and normally he wouldn’t give in this easily but he can’t ignore how worked up the training camp has gotten him. Volleyball in general always makes his skin itch with a different kind of anticipation, and after playing match after match against Kuroo, Tsukishima is practically bursting to let it out.

Kuroo is walking ridiculously slowly towards the door back out into the school corridors and Tsukishima lets out a sigh before reaching out to grab Kuroo’s wrist and pulling him back in. Kuroo moves willingly, just like Tsukishima expected him to, and soon enough Kuroo is crowding him back against the wall of the small cupboard.

“Oh Tsukki, you do like me,” Kuroo exclaims and his voice is way too smug for Tsukishima’s liking. He does the only thing he can think off to get that smug tone to disappear, muttering a ‘shut up’ before carefully dropping to his knees onto the soft, carpeted floor. Kuroo lets out a sharp breath and Tsukishima smirks to himself.

Kuroo is already slightly hard, dick pressing against the front of his shorts slightly and Tsukishima finds himself chuckling. Before Kuroo can question what he’s doing however, he reaches out with his hand to fully cup Kuroo’s length through the fabric, revelling in the shiver that runs through Kuroo’s body.

He knows that they don’t have forever, so he wastes no time, pulling Kuroo’s shorts and boxers down to his knees in one and leaning in to press a light kiss against the tip of his dick. “Don’t be such a tease, Tsukki,” Kuroo sighs out, but there’s no strength behind his words as his voice falters half way through.

“Maybe if you stopped calling me ‘Tsukki’ like I asked, I’d actually do the things you asked me to do,” Tsukishima says as he wraps his hand around the base of Kuroo’s dick and gives a little squeeze. He leans back in to press more kisses down Kuroo’s length before he can reply with some snarky comment. Instead Kuroo lets out deep groan and Tsukishima feels his own dick twitch where it’s still stuck in his uniform shorts.

Tsukishima wraps his lips around the tip of Kuroo’s dick before sliding his head down as far as it’ll go. His nose is pressing against Kuroo’s pubes and it really should gross him out, but all Tsukishima can think about is how good Kuroo smells. He pulls back when he starts running out of breath, but he quickly bobs his head back down, intent on making Kuroo come before the next match starts.

“Tsukki, Tsukki oh shit,” Kuroo’s moans, his voice tight as he reaches his hands down to wrap them in Tsukishima’s hair. He tugs lightly and Tsukishima lets out a stilted groan around Kuroo’s dick. “Please, more.”

Tsukishima would never admit it to anyone, but he loved it when he had Kuroo like this. At this point he practically lived for these moments, where Kuroo’s usual smirk would be wiped away, replaced with a wanton look and he could only speak in stilted sentences.

He starts to bob his head quicker and moves his hands from where they were resting on Kuroo’s thighs, to squeeze his ass. He lets on of his hands drift towards Kuroo’s cleft and when one of his fingers lightly presses against Kuroo’s hole he practically loses it. Tsukishima swallows the precome coming from Kuroo’s dick, taking him down deeper again as he continues to circle around Kuroo’s hole with his fingers.

“K-Kei, I’m gonna- gonna come,” Kuroo whines, trying to tug Tsukishima off from his dick. Tsukishima bat’s away his hands and takes Kuroo deep into his mouth again, until his throat is opening around his head. Kuroo gives a shout of Tsukishima’s name as he comes and Tsukishima makes sure to remember to hit Kuroo for not muffling his voice when he gets back up.

He manages to swallow most of Kuroo’s come, but some of it dribbles down his chin as he pulls off of Kuroo’s dick. Tsukishima catches it with his tongue before it can drip onto his shirt, his eyes darting upwards when Kuroo lets out a loud groan. “Jesus, Tsukki, can you stop being so hot for like two seconds please?”

Tsukishima doesn’t reply, instead pulling Kuroo’s shorts up before getting back onto his feet. He tugs Kuroo against him and shamelessly rubs his erection against the elder boy’s stomach, too desperate to get off to care about what he must look like.

“Ohoho, someone’s excited,” Kuroo laughs and Tsukishima would hit him if he wasn’t so close to coming. It should be embarrassing, how hard he is just from blowing Kuroo but he ignores that thought, instead grinding against Kuroo with more fervour than before.

“Tetsurou please, just touch me” Tsukishima moans, and instead of teasing him like Tsukishima expected, Kuroo reaches down into his boxers straight away. He jerks Tsukishima off rough and fast, just how he likes it and just a few minutes later, Tsukishima is coming into Kuroo’s hand. They’ve done this enough times to know how to avoid staining their uniforms, which has saved both of them from some awkward conversations for sure.

Kuroo brings his hand covered in Tsukishima’s come up to his mouth and doesn’t break eye contact with Tsukishima as he licks his hand clean. It’s so ridiculously lewd that Tsukishima can’t help but drag him in for a kiss. They break apart a few moments later, breathing heavily as they continue to cling to each other.

When they’re breathing has both calmed down, Tsukishima brings his hand up to whack Kuroo’s arm, causing the elder teen to yelp. He doesn’t pull away however, which Tsukishima is happy about. “That’s for being so fucking loud when you came,” Tsukishima says, his words slightly muffled from where his face his pressed against Kuroo’s neck. “I’m pretty sure that everyone in the neighbourhood, let alone the gym heard you shout my name, dumbass.” Kuroo shrugs off the thought, reasoning that the supply cupboard that they took refuge in is a good walk away from the gym.

“We’ve been longer than twenty minutes,” Tsukishima says a few moments later, curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kuroo’s neck. “And I would bet serious money that we both look seriously blissed out.” Kuroo chuckles at his words, because he knows it’s true. Even in the dim light of the cupboard he can see how flushed Tsukishima is and how red his lips are.

“We’ve been out looking worse,” Kuroo assures him, smirking as he remembers the last training camp. “Remember that time I gave you that massive hickey just under your jaw and the choking fit that Daichi had when you walked back onto the court.”

Tsukishima does remember (how could he not?) and he feels a sharp blush spreading across his already flushed face at the memory. That hickey hadn’t faded for two weeks. He had to resort to wearing jumpers with hood up around his house just so that his parents wouldn’t see.

“Okay you make a valid point,” Tsukishima sighs, pulling himself away from Kuroo and checking that his uniform looks vaguely acceptable before looking back up at Kuroo, who’s done the same. Tsukishima leans in to kiss him again before sighing and opening the door and looking out into the corridor. He turns back round to nod at Kuroo and they both leave, content that no-one will see them.

They walk towards the gym in silence, but it’s not an uncomfortable one and Tsukishima obliges when Kuroo reaches out to grab his hand. The pair split apart when they get to the doors of the gym and prepare for the onslaught of questions when they walk in. What they aren’t expecting however is the whole of both Nekoma and Karasuno to cheer and wolf whistle as they open the doors. Tsukishima has the decency to blush slightly but Kuroo just smirks his normal smirk and bows like the asshole he is.

Tsukishima sighs at his behaviour and moves to walk over to the water bottles but finds himself being pulled backwards. Suddenly there are lips pressing against his, Kuroo’s, and on instinct he kisses back before remembering that both of their teams are currently watching them. He pulls back, frowning and the smirk spreading across Kuroo’s face.

“Have a good match Tsukki,” Kuroo coos and Tsukishima doesn’t hesitate to stick his middle finger up at him. Next time they’re alone, Tsukishima is definitely gonna get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on the twitters @kagehlnah


End file.
